Fang of Love
by Ameyoke
Summary: Kiba fell in love at first sight with Keira, the daughter of the wolf clan. However, her father hates his family, and she's already engaged not that she wants to be! With some help from the lovebirds Shino and his girl Akane, Kiba may still have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

The trees rustled. A boy jumped over to the next branch, and the tree let out a sigh from the wind against him. Kiba was out on his daily "walk" with Akamaru, which was actually jumping through trees to improve their speed. Akamaru suddenly stopped and nuzzled Kiba with his nose.

"What's the matter, boy? Already tired?" He patted the big dog on the head. Then he saw why he stopped. A beautiful girl in shorts and a tube top all bordered in fuzzy trim and a vest was stroking her dog. Kiba's heart fluttered a bit at her beauty. The dog was a long-haired dog, with light grey fur that looked blue, and it kind of looked like a wolf. Even Akamaru blushed (as much as dogs can, that is). She suddenly stopped and sniffed at the air.

"Who's there?" she called. Kiba jumped down to greet her.

"Sorry, I..." he scratched his head. Then he realized. She had SMELLED him out, "How did you do that?"

"I'm part of the Okami clan, the wolf clan." she smiled sweetly and put her finger to the tip of her nose, "I'm Keira. What's your name?"

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Kiba?! THE Kiba?!" she looked really happy.

"You know me?"

"Totally! Your clan is very similar to ours, we're allies! My mom tells me about you all the time! I've wanted to meet you for so long!"

"Wow..." he blushed, and tried to change the subject so his face wouldn't get any redder, "What's your dog's name?"

"Aoi." A fitting name, "Yours is Akamaru, right?" Akamaru ran to Aoi and they started to get acquainted. Keira giggled cutely.

"Looks like they like each other."

"Are you a ninja? Wait, why am I asking that? I mean, such a cute girl couldn't possibly-"

"I AM ninja!" she had a bit of an angry look now, "I'll fight you to prove it!"

"What...?" Kiba felt guilty. He had pissed her off GOOD.

They took their places to battle.

"Let's go Aoi!" she called.

"Waf! Waf!" the dog barked. Kiba was getting into battle position, but she was ready to go!

"Kanashii Yume no jutsu!" she called and signed her hands, rat, ox, rabbit, horse. Aoi and Keira had been almost turned into wolves themselves. They howled loudly, so loud, it was like it smashed into Kiba's ears. It felt as though Kiba had been hit by a block. A REALLY HEAVY ONE. Akamaru and Kiba just stood there, totally spaced. He suddenly saw something in the distance of a green, grassy field.

"Kiba, Kiba, come on Kiba, come here." a woman with a kind face called to him. Kiba was small now, a child. He smiled at the sight of the woman. It was his mom. He came closer to her, and just as he was about to reach her... A blade stuck through her chest. A man with something animal-like on his shoulder smirked at Kiba.

"MAMA!!" he cried. Back in reality, his empty eyes were welling up with tears, and they dripped down his face. Keira ran to him at the speed of a bullet and placed the kunai to his throat.

"Kai. Release." she said softly. His eyes reverted to their original state.

"What...?" he whispered, totally shocked at the sight of his loss.

"That was the sad dream jutsu. It makes you get so stuck in your sad memories or dreams that you space out," she pulled her kunai back into her pouch, "You had a really bad dream, huh? Poor thing..." She went on her tip-toes and put her mouth on his cheeks. She stroked her velvet tongue over his salty tears. He looked at her with wide eyes and a red face.

"Why did...?"

"It's what dogs to their companions if they're injured, right?" she smiled, "I'm part of the wolves, so it's part of my blood."

"I remembered something... Something I didn't want to remember..." he sighed.

"Oh, sorry..." she looked down guiltily.

"No, it's my fault. I said you couldn't be a ninja, I was dead wrong."

"You're right about that!" she laughed mischievously.

"Why are you in Konoha, anyway? You live faraway, right?"

"Yeah..." she looked down, "I'm here to make arrangements for the wedding with my fiancee."

"Fiancee?!" he exclaimed. But he looked at her. She was really sad.

"Yeah... We're just friends, but my family is making me marry into his family." she sighed, "I'll see you later, OK Kiba-kun?" she sadly smiled and ran off. Kiba was totally in a daze with her.

"Have you fallen for her?" a voice asked. Kiba knew that voice, but why?! "Keira is a kind girl, isn't she? Not that I want to marry her..." It was Shino.

"Wait, Shino, YOU'RE her fiancee?!"

"ARRANGED fiancee. Keira has taken a liking to you. Why don't you chase her?" Shino asked plainly. Kiba blushed.

"WHAT?!" he sputtered. Shino sighed.

"Keira... Has thought of you as an idol since she was a kid." Those words rung through Kiba's mind again, and again.

"You want to marry Akane, am I right?" he smiled, and even he was cloaked, he knew that Shino was burning from embarrassment. Akane was a girl Shino had played with from his childhood. She was a quiet beauty, black hair cut short, with her intelligent glasses always on to hide her true feelings. She was very shy.

"...Yeah..."

"As your friend, I feel the need to help you call off the engagement!" Kiba patted him on the back.

"...More like you want to do that so Keira's free game."

"Oh geez, you put it so harshly..." Kiba laughed, and Shino showed a small smile.

The two went to the main household of Shino where Keira and her parents were waiting.

"Shino, good to see you." said her mother. Kiba's heart froze at the sight of the father. He looked so familiar... It was scary... And to make matters worse, he was approaching Kiba!

"You... You look like her... Kaori..." Kaori was his mother's name. The father put his face close to him and whispered, "Don't come near my daughter." Kiba got a glare on his face, and gritted his teeth.

"I don't wish to marry Keira, Lord Okami. Please. Don't make us marry." Shino told him.

"You dare break off an arrangement...?" he looked at the boy with deadly eyes. He shivered because of the bad vibes.

"I agree with our son... I don't think this is right..." His mother quivered in fear.

"We can keep living the way we used to. We don't need to be in a prestigious clan." Shino's father said in a quiet and brave voice.

"Oh? So you want to end up the same way SHE did?" Lord Okami showed them a scary look that would be imprinted in their memories forever. SHE? Who was she? Kiba pondered on this question.

"Father, stop it!" Keira rose even with her fear and grabbed on to her father's arm. He snatched her by the elbow and dragged her outside, her mother following close behind.

"Keira!" Kiba called for her, and she reached her hand to touch his, but she couldn't make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, Lord Okami slammed his daughter against the wall and whipped her with a leather switch. Her mother tried to close her eyes so she didn't have to watch, it was too painful for her.

"You're lucky I don't kill you. Touching me is a crime, did you know that? Only my wife can touch me. NOT YOU. The only reason I'm keeping you alive, little pup, is so you can become marriage material for Shino. That way you can make a ninja fit to become a champion. You'll mate with him and breed the finest pedigree of ninja." he talked about his own daughter as if she were a thing.

"B-But what about Kiba...?" Keira had taken a liking to him, "He's part of a dog clan, right? Shouldn't we keep our clan blood clean...?" she smiled to him with blood dripping out of her mouth. He suddenly got angry and punched her in the face against the stone wall.

"We will NEVER deal with that mutt. GOT IT?" His wife patted him on the shoulder to tell him to stop, and to their surprise, he let Keira go and she fell to the ground.

"Keira...!" her mom called for her and caught her in her arms. Her father just walked away, leaving his bleeding daughter to his wife.

Back at the hotel where they were staying, Keira's mother was using healing jutsu to erase many of the wounds.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" she asked, putting some alcohol-based ointment on her neck, and Keira flinched a bit at the pain.

"Can you tell me a little history about you and dad? I want to know why he hates me and you." she asked, and her mother picked up the hairbrush for Keira.

"Well," she stroked the brush through her daughter's silky milky blue hair, "I guess I wouldn't mind telling you." she made sure the hair was untangled, and then put the hairclips back in, "Back in ninja school, I had a best friend. Her name was Kaori. I was Kikyou Toboeda. Kaori was much more popular than me."

"You like Hige, don't you?" she asked Kikyou. Hige was Keira's father. Kikyou blushed like crazy.

"Y-Yeah..." she shyly replied.

"I'll help you out, any way I can." Her friend smiled. Kikyou hugged her out of thanks. She truly loved her friend. They made friends with Hige, who was much more friendly, but quiet and a bit dark back then. They were a great trio. But then...

"You've been chosen to marry Hige. The Toboeda family has accepted the offer." Kikyou's father told her, smoking on a pipe, and she smiled, "Although Kaori was first chosen... But she refused." Kaori had more will to make her own choices than Kikyou and other high class girls. She had the right to turn down wedding proposals if she pleased. But Kikyou was plenty happy. Kaori had turned him down for her, and just because the Okami family wanted Hige to marry Kaori to marry him, didn't mean he wanted to... Right...?

"What's wrong Hige...?" She kneeled down to his level.

"Go away...!" he pushed her back. Kikyou had a feeling of what had happened...

"We're getting married! Isn't that great...?" she nervously asked.

"I didn't want to marry you!" he yelled at her, and she jumped back. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It couldn't be... You're in love... With Kaori...?" she asked quietly. He nodded his head in a shrug. She felt her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Why else do you think I stayed around you?! I wanted to be near her!!" he yelled. Kaori felt so hurt, but she loved him so much, she gave everything she had to him that day to ease his pain. Her soul didn't satisfy him, so she gave him the one thing that a man wanted. The body of a woman. Even before they eloped, she let him have her. He felt absolutely nothing for her and used her body that night until it was worn out. They married a week or so after, and Kikyou had become pregnant with Keira.

Kaori had fallen in love with someone else, however. She had married Tsume Inuzuka, and she truly loved him, and he loved her. They were always so happy, but Hige didn't want to be in love with Kikyou. When Keira was born, all of the main family was angry.

"It's all because we didn't get Kaori!" said the grandfather.

"We wanted a SON! A son that would become strong and purebred! We should have never let you marry him!" the grandmother screeched at Kikyou, who was still hurting from labor.

"Hige, this girl needs to be taught a lesson!" the old man grabbed Kikyou by her hair and placed a kunai to her throat.

"Stop it! It's not her fault!" Hige yelled at his parents. Kikyou was on the verge of dying, but she was still happy, because her loved one had stood up for her.

"Fine... Come with us son, and we'll discuss an alternative." the woman pulled her son along with her husband. Kikyou waited an hour, but still they did not return. She stood up to see what was going on, and went to talk to her parents in law.

"Ma'am, where has Hige gone?" she asked. The old woman had the laugh of a goose, and she squawked in laughter.

"He's gone to kill that traitor, Kaori." she took a bite at an umeboshi. Kikyou was shocked. She felt her stomach turn in circles at the truth.

"He did it so he could save YOU. What a fool." the grandfather took one as well from the glass jar and chewed it in his old, wrinkly mouth. Kikyou was happy that he chose herself over Kaori, but Kaori was going to die! She ran as fast as she could to a grassy field, where she saw Kaori and her son Kiba playing together. And then she saw Hige in black clothing with his miniature dog, Sirus, on his shoulder. He took his katana and stabbed it straight through her chest, and Kiba screamed.

"Hige, why?!" she cried to him after Kiba had been taken home and Kaori lay before them.

"You would have been killed. And if I don't obey the main household, they'll make me possessed with a demon. It's happened once before." Kikyou gritted her teeth and slapped him on his soft face.

"Kaori was my best friend...! And you were in love with her...! I would have glady died knowing that you would be happy...!" she sobbed, holding her best friend's lifeless hand. He pulled it away from her and hugged Kikyou in his arms. It was the first, and possibly the last time he ever treated her like that.

"So that's why dad hates me... He had to kill the one he loved in order to save you because I was born." Keira had tears coming strong down her cheeks, and so did her mother.

"I think deep down, he really is trying to care for you, it's just hard..." she smiled sadly. Keira understood. She understood everything.

Later that day, Kiba was looking for Keria, when he saw Akane Ishida, the one that Shino was in love with.

"Akane! It's been a while." he smiled. She pushed her glasses back on her nose.

"Shino?" she asked in monotone. If she said anything to anyone, it wasn't going to be anything more than a sylabal or two, or barebone words to describe things.

"Oh, he was in a meeting with the Okami family, but they just got out of it." he told her. She actually had a bit of a worried emotion on her face.

"Now? Where?" she asked.

"He should be at his house... By the way, o you know where Keira is?" She nodded, "Where?" She pointed towards the inn to the west.

"Take care." she said softly.

"Thanks!" he patted her on the head, and she placed her glasses back on her nose. He ran to go see how she was after the encounter with her father (he didn't know the actual severity of it). What he didn't know when he barged in... Was that she was taking a bath to help ease the pain from the wounds. He went into her room and saw her covered in just a towel. His face went crimson and he slammed the door and stayed on the other side to talk.

"S-S-Sorry! I-I didn't see anything!!" he flustered.

"N-No, it's OK..." Keira replied softly. They were both blushing, it was like their hearts could be felt behind the paper door.

"I just... Wanted to see if you were OK..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine, don't worry..." she smiled, but she lied. She wasn't fine.

"Keira... If you ever need someone to talk to or whatever... I'm always here!" he tried so hard to say. Keira gasped, her heart beating faster than before. She softly opened the paper door, and Kiba was about to turn around to see her, when she spoke.

"Please, don't turn around." she held her arms around his waist and hugged him. She was only cloaked in a hot, steamy towel, and he grabbed her damp hand and held it in his.


End file.
